Field
The present application relates to an intra-vascular device and method. More particularly, the present application relates to a device for treatment of intra-vascular diseases.
Description of the Related Art
A conventional stent-graft typically includes a radially expandable reinforcement structure, formed from a plurality of annular stent rings, and a cylindrically shaped layer of graft material defining a lumen to which the stent rings are coupled. Stent-grafts are well known for use in tubular shaped human vessels.
To illustrate, endovascular aneurysmal exclusion is a method of using a stent-graft to exclude pressurized fluid flow from the interior of an aneurysm, thereby reducing the risk of rupture of the aneurysm and the associated invasive surgical intervention. In one example, the stent-graft is anchored in a landing zone, sometimes called a neck, distal to a branch vessel and proximal to the aneurysm. In this manner, perfusion to the branch vessel is maintained while the aneurysm is excluded.
Challenges occur in patients with short or no-neck aneurysms. In these situations, parallel graph techniques have emerged as a viable option. More particularly, a primary stent-graft is deployed to exclude the aneurysm in parallel with a branch stent-graft which is used to maintain perfusion to the branch vessel. However, open channels, sometimes called gutters, between the primary stent-graft and the branch stent-graft are formed that allow blood to leak through the gutters. As the gutters are formed in the proximal seal region, the gutters lead to a greater chance of type I endoleaks, migrations, and overall failure to exclude the aneurysm.